The Side Chick (Complete)
by I hate the snow
Summary: Can you be a side chick in your own marriage? (Changed to a one shot)


_I'm not sure which is worse. The pain or the emptiness. It's like a wound that never heals, and the scar keeps ripping open._

 _Maybe we had married too young. Maybe we had simply changed too much; whatever it was, I felt my husband slipping away from me as each new day started._

 _Maybe it would be in our best interests to divorce, but I don't want our kids to grow up in a broken home. Even a separation would be hard for them. I was at a loss, because I didn't know how to save my marriage. I could get through his passive aggressive attitude. I could get through his emotionally shutting me out of his life. But the one thing I couldn't get over is the fact that his heart belongs to someone else. I'm the "side chick" in my own marriage._

Lori was humiliated as she apologized to his parents and to his brother, Jeff, for his absence. She checked her phone throughout the day. No text messages, no phone calls. He had changed so much. When they first got married he would seek her out to get a kiss goodbye, since his job as a cop didn't ensure his coming home that night. But today, after she reminded Rick that they were having his parents and brother over for his birthday dinner and asked him if he can be on time, he mumbled something before leaving for work, without kissing his wife and kids goodbye.

She held her IPhone in her hand as her fingers trembled. She pressed the button to be connected to her husband. Her husband of almost ten years. It immediately went to voice mail. He never, except for the past two years, never turned his phone off during the day. He wanted to be available in case she needed to call or needed help with the kids. But now, here he was, three hours past the time he was supposed to be home with his family, and his phone was off. He shut out his wife and children.

"Jeff, could watch the kids? Mom and dad…there's something you need to see."

Rick Grimes checked the time on Michonne's nightstand. He knew his family was waiting for him. Lori, his high school sweetheart. Their two children. Rick and Lori, Lori and Rick. "Two peas in a pod," his mom would always say. He's a married man. He's supposed to take his marriage vows seriously. He trusted Lori, and knew she never cheated. He shouldn't be there, in another woman's bed.

He turned to his side and looked at his love. He kissed her all over her body, starting at her mouth, moving to her breast, stomach, and settled on her warm center. He started gently licking his way in and around her folds, while sliding in two fingers, massaging her sweet spot. "Open your eyes, baby. I love seeing you cum."

She smiled and watched him as he slid in a third finger, joining the first two. His thumb stayed firm on her clit, soft pressure moving slightly with each stroke of his fingers. He looked in her eyes, and smiled as her face twisted in pleasure. He got to his knees and begins to slowly pump his fingers in and out, keeping them bent so the tips hit her G-spot. She grabbed onto the sheets with both her hands and moaned loudly.

He loved seeing her like this. She closed her eyes, pushed her head back into the pillow, and shuddered as she came strongly. He moved forward and held his huge, thick cock, and slowly pulled her hips towards him. He plunged deeply, and paused to feel her warmth surrounding him. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and he started to thrust, slowly at first, then working up to a rhythm they've perfected. He kissed her deeply, she tasting her body on his mouth. She came again, and he rolled over so she was on top. When she leaned down to give him a kiss, he pushed her hair out of the way.

She leaned back, sitting straight up on his crotch, taking in his full length. She rocked up and down, moving his shaft in and out quickly. He watched as her breasts bounced, and he held onto her hips. He started to thrust upward as she still moved herself up and down. He hit the right spot, and she was pushed over the edge. She shook and groaned, which made him cum strongly. She felt his warmth inside of her and laid down, her body covering his. They kiss again, exchanging "I love yous."

Apartment number four-twenty. Lori balled up her fist and pounded on the door. She placed her other hand over the peephole so nobody could tell that she was there.

A few moments passed before she heard Rick's voice say "who is it?"

Lori didn't answer, just pounded on the door again.

Rick engaged the chain lock, had his Colt Python in his hand, and slowly opened the door.

Lori used all of her strength to push the door open. The flimsy door in the shitty apartment complex instantly cracked. She walked into Michonne's apartment, followed by Rick's parents, and said "well, happy birthday, honey. You didn't make it to our home for the party I set up for you, so I figured I'd bring the party here."

Rick was standing in his boxers, and made brief eye contact with his parents, then wife, before he looked at the floor.

"C'mon out, Michonne." Lori yelled. "The game is over. You want him, you can have him." It was a moment later when the door slowly opened, and Michonne, wrapped in only a black silk sheet, came out.

"You know something, Rick, maybe it was our time to fall apart, or maybe we truly are just not meant to be together. I know now that I wasn't the right girl for you, and that I was a horrible person. But I've loved you unconditionally since year we were fifteen, through every fight, through every fucking tear, I loved you. I swear to God you're going to realize it one day when you're with her. She won't going to yell like I do, she's not going to laugh like I did, she's not going to cherish you like I did. She won't get mad at silly little things, she won't annoy you, she's not going to spend your money, she's not going to walk like I do, she's not going to talk like I do, she's not going to kiss or tease you like I did, she's not going to fucking love you like I did. And at that point it's going to hit you so hard that I was the right girl, that I was so perfect for you and that I went through so much to be there for you. Yeah, okay, I may not have the prettiest eyes or be talented and I may be a hell of a bitch sometimes but I can place money on the fact that I've loved you through thick and thin. I wish you a lifetime of happiness with your Queen. You and I are through. When Carl and Judy ask why mom and dad divorced, you can tell them it's because of her. I hope she was worth it."

She turned around and walked out of the apartment, then picked up the pace and ran to her car. She left Rick's parents at Michonne's. Maybe they need to get to know their new daughter in law.


End file.
